Om Nom's Great Contraption
' Om Nom's Great Contraption '''is a fictional Cut The Rope game. Summary Talk about fast food! In this fast-paced game, Om Nom has lost his candies in giant contraptions. Test your skills with new gameplay, new levels, and new laws of physics. Build your own level for little extra cost in the Sandbox. No ropes required. Gameplay Gameplay style dramatically differs from others in this fast-paced game, one reason being the lack of ropes. As the title infers, the game elements focus more on contraption elements that ropes. In replace of the ropes, many new gameplay elements are introduced. '''List of Gameplay Elements' *Wooden Shelves - Candy will roll off or use as a platform depending on angle. *Wood Shelf /w/ Ball - Will tilt on side with most pressure *Air Cushion - Blows air with tap. Can be rotated if stickered. *Cracked Candy - Candy in its critical or damaged state. *Gutter - Guides candy in a fixed path. *Bubble - Floats up *Bubble Spawner - Spawns variably-sized bubbles *Sticker - Enables rotation for object attached to. *Portals - Teleports candy to matching portal *Velcro - Will catch candy when in area, and enables candy flicking when caught. *Static Pad - Can move throughout level sticking to items when tapped. *Static Pad-Piston - Same as Static Pad, but can extend and retract. *Gravity Button - Automatically rotatable button that can make gravity point in four cardinal directions. *Plate - Same concept as Wood Shelves, except it shatters easier. *Broccoli - Will spoil candy if has contact, or will end level if fed to Om Nom. *Cloud - Floats higher when pressured with weight (candy). *Cloud Generator - Generates variably-sized clouds. '' *Hook Line - ''Allows objects to be moved in a fixed path. *Spiders - Shares Om Nom's passion for candy. *Nom Numa - A Nommie that will do anything to steal the candy. *Scale - Has basic physics of a scale. Sandbox The sanbox is a place for players to construct and play their own levels. Episodes The episodes in this game are referred to as houses (except for the episodes in Evan's House, which are referred to as rooms). Each house has 40 levels, and 20 on each wall. Seasons are referred to as areas, including Evan's House. Every season has three houses in all, making a grand total of 120 levels per season. List of Episodes Season 1: Evan's House *Evan's Room - The first room/house in the game. Unsurprisingly, it is mainly educational. *Dining Room - The second room/house in the game. It introduces numerous new game elements including plates, which will shatter if hit too hard. * The Attic - The third room/house in the game. It introduces disappearing elements, night lanterns, and other gameplay elements. Season 2: The Backyard * Doghouse - The fourth room/house in the game. It introduces the dog, which you must keep Om Nom away from. * Birdhouse - The fifth room/house in the game. It intrododuces holes, birds, and eggs. '' * Greenhouse - ''The sixth room/house in the game. It introduces plants, which rise and fall, and can be used as a platform. It also introduces bugs like worms and bees that will help Om Nom throughout the game.